


Just Another Emo Quartet Group Chat (Unofficial Title)

by Gosarah15



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosarah15/pseuds/Gosarah15
Summary: Yup, sorry I'm jumping on this bandwagon. Lemme know what I could use as the title or whether or not I should continue this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nyoom nyoom wrote this on the plane on my way home from Florida.

_ Beebo added Ryan, Patrick, Petey Wesside, Gee, Andy, Joesus, Fronk, Moikey, RayFingerGuns, TyJo, Jish, Daldo, and Sponce to the chat. _

 

Beebo: WHAT’S UP FUCKERS

 

Patrick: wha... What is this?

 

Petey Wesside: I s2g Bren, if you're doing this group chat bullshit again...

 

Gee: Pete! Language!

 

Petey Wesside: Oh, sorry, Gee. 

 

Petey Wesside: I meant, I swear to fucking God, if you're fucking doing this fucking bullshit again...

 

Gee: ...

 

Gee: better

 

RayFingerGuns: NOOOO!!! You can't use that horrible language in front of the cinnamon rolls!!!

 

TyJo: you called? :3

 

Jish: I'm sensing people talking about meh

 

Ryan: wait, how did that even work...

 

TyJo: we were ghost-reading all the chat

 

RayFingerGuns: NOOOO MY POOR CINNABABIES

 

Jish: isok papa, we have our Cinnabon censors on. Everything turns into frick and poop. Isok isok

 

TyJo: yeah, we call them "cinnacensors"

 

Moikey: Ray, what does "shit" mean?

 

RayFingerGuns: IT’S A BAD WORD NEVER USE THAT WORD AGAIN

 

TyJo: 0.0 uh... Okie dokie

 

Moikey: um...

 

Beebo: ...

 

Beebo: ANYWAYS

 

Gee: BRENDON WHY WOULD YOU ADD MY LITTLE BROTHER TO THIS CHAT!!!!!! 

 

Gee: I TOLD YOU YOU WERE A BAD INFLUENCE ON HIM

 

Beebo: geez, calm your tits. 

 

Gee: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, MY LIL BRO CANNOT BE SUBJECTED TO THIS

 

Moikey: but, gee.... I wanna be includedddd.... ;-;

 

Gee: ...

 

Gee: okay, you can stay.

 

Moikey: Yey!!! Thank youuu

 

Gee: *pats on head* anything for my little bro

 

Patrick: ...what just happened?

 

Petey Wesside: brotherly love

 

Petey Wesside: Pattycakes, why don't you love me like that?

 

Patrick: because we're not brothers, frick off

 

Petey Wesside: ;-; neuuuu Pat, plzzz

 

Patrick: don't call me Pat

 

Petey Wesside: *ahem* Patrick

 

Patrick: better

 

Petey Wesside: why don't you love me like the Way brothers love each other?

 

Patrick: I already told you

 

Petey Wesside: how bout this then... Why don't you looooove me?

 

Patrick: because I don't. Leave me alone.

 

Fronk: *sighs* ah, young love... Remember when we were like that?

 

Gee: oh Frankie, I remember like it was yesterday

 

Fronk: yeah, you stabbed me with a fork

 

Gee: um, no I didn't.

 

Moikey: yea, that was me. I told you to stay away from my big bro

 

Gee: thanks moikey

 

Petey Wesside: ;-; LOOK AT HOW PURE

 

Beebo: IM CRYIN

 

Patrick: y'all are so strange

 

Petey Wesside: DON’T RUIN THE MOMENT

 

Jish: YEAH PATRICK DON’T RUIN THE BROTHERLY LOVE

 

Gee: anywaysssss

 

Gee: he stabbed you with a fork, I'm the one who hit you with a croquet mallet

 

Ryan: who tf has a croquet mallet on them like ever?

 

Fronk: SHUT UP GEORGE, NOBODY LIKES YOU

 

Beebo: DON’T ATTACK MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT FRANK

 

Ryan: I’M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BRENDON

 

Beebo: YES YOU ARE, DONT HURT MY FEELINGS

 

Ryan: SHUT THE FRICK UP

 

RayFingerGuns: LANGUAGE

 

Joesus: I just woke up what's going on

 

Andy: geez, Joe, every heard of punctuation?

 

Joesus: oh shut up

 

Petey Wesside: oh hey GUYSSSSSSSS

 

Andy: ...hi?

 

Joesus: wassup my dude

 

Petey Wesside: GUYS, this is my band... We, er, don't have a band name yet...

 

Patrick: what

 

Joesus: what

 

Andy: what

 

Petey Wesside: what

 

Patrick: we don't have a band, guys. 

 

TyJo: yeah, who even likes bands anymore

 

Jish: yea

 

Petey Wesside: LET ME DREAM, OKAY

 

Ryan: Pete, stop making things up

 

Petey Wesside: SHUT UP RYAN NOBODY LIKES YOU

 

Patrick: yeah, no one likes you

 

Joesus: yea

 

Andy: yea

 

Beebo: I mean, I like him, but YEA NOONE LIKES YOU

 

Gee: yea

 

Fronk: yea

 

Moikey: idk what's going on, but mob mentality!!! Yea!

 

Jish: what's going on

 

TyJo: idk, but mob mentality, Jishwa

 

Ryan: wow, I came here to have a good time, and honestly I'm feeling to attacked right now

 

Beebo: by panic' at the disco

 

Ryan: who tf is panic at the disco

 

Beebo: the band I made up just now. Cool name, right?

 

Ryan: uh, no?

 

Beebo: SHUT UP RYAN NOBODY LIKES YOU

 

Ryan: WELL FUCK YOU TOO

 

RayFingerGuns: LANGUAGE

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment plz?

Beebo: so since I made this chat I think I should lay down the rules

TyJo: rules?

Jish: what rules

Petey Wesside: you don't ever follow rules

Beebo: yea I do

Fronk: no you really don't

Beebo: name one time I didn't

Joesus: well you skip class a lot more than me

Andy: and you started that food fight in the middle of class

Patrick: don't you mean lunch 

Andy: no I really mean class

Gee: he threw a granola bar at the teacher

Patrick: Whut

Jish: and you're always drunk during school hours

TyJo: and you're always high

Andy: and you sneak out

Ryan: and you tried to have sex with me during class

Beebo: OKAY IKAY I GET IT

Beebo: but still

Beebo: rules are meant to be followed

Sponce: says the guy who breaks all the rules

Petey Wesside: when did you get here

Daldo: we're always here

Daldo: watching

Sponce: listening

Petey Wesside: well that's not creepy at all

Moikey: hi I'm moikey

Gee: I told you never to talk to strangers

Moikey: but they seem nice geeeee

Daldo: Hi there, Mikey, I'm Dallon

Sponce: and I'm spencer

Moikey: they're not strangers anymore, gee

Gee: fine. It's all good now

Moikey: yay, you guys are my new friends

Jish: you mean frens

Moikey: you don't know how to spell, JISH

TyJo: hush, moikey, nobody's allowed to call him JISH but me

Petey Wesside: JISH

Ryan: JISH

Beebo: JISH

Gee: JISH

Fronk: JISH

Daldo: JISH

Sponce: JISH

Joesus: JISH

*TyJo left the chat*

Jish: uh oh, now you guys did it

Beebo: sorry not sorry

*Jish left the chat*

Moikey: mob mentality

*Moikey left the chat

Gee: must follow my bb bro

*Gee left the chat*

Fronk: must follow my bae

*Fronk left the chat*

Joesus: I just don't wanna be here

*Joesus left the chat*

Andy: tru tru

*Andy left the chat*

Patrick: I forgot I could do that

*Patrick left the chat*

Petey Wesside: MUST FOLLOW THE SMOL FEDORA MAN

*Petey Wesside left the chat*

RayFingerGuns: sry

*RayFingerGuns left the chat*

Ryan: I'm not sorry

*Ryan left the chat*

Beebo: guys

Beebo: GUYSSSSSSSS

Beebo: did everyone leave?

Daldo: not yet

*Daldo left the chat*

Sponce: bye bye bren

*Sponce left the chat*

Beebo: BUT RULE NUMBER ONE WAS TO NEVER LEAVE THE CHAT

Beebo: GUYSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
